backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 0
Level 0 is most likely the first level you will encounter in the Backrooms. Description Apart from very rare instances; Level 0 is very repetitive. Where it's nothing but the stink of old moist carpet, the madness of mono-yellow, the endless background noise of fluorescent lights at maximum hum-buzz and approximately six hundred million square miles of randomly segmented empty rooms to be trapped in. Although Level 0 is mostly made up of randomly segmented rooms, hallways and flights of stairs; some cracks on the wallpaper can be found occasionally, showing that maybe people tried to escape this level. Most walls have outlets, crown mold or both. Sometimes cameras can rarely be found on the ceiling. It is by far the safest level. Beings can, in fact, be found lurking around here, albeit rarely. Due to them usually lured out by hermits on the edge of Level 0 or groups of people, it is extremely rare to see anything other than a hound or duller. Colonies and Outposts There are currently 8 known colonies and outposts on Level 0 of the Backrooms. Fort Blake * Used to be a major base of operations for the Insurgency, but was destroyed after a battle with Camp Blastdoor. * What's left of it is controlled by a looter group known as "The Rascals". Stevie-Town * Only 12 or so citizens * Led by a man named Steve, who acts as the colony's Sheriff and Mayor * Mostly friendly Camp Amber * 50 citizens * Close to "The Hub" * Has a small defense force * Friendly and open to trade and new citizens Backroom Explorers * Consists of at least 178 lost people * Very friendly * Has a safety protocol when an entity is nearby Wilford Colony * A Population of 487 lost people. * Mostly friendly, but hostile if necessary. * Has heavily armed security guarding the colony against entities. * Led by John, who acts as the Mayor. * Security is led by Jake, who acts as the colony’s Sheriff. * Has a transportation system traveling to The Hub. * Open to trade survival equipment, ex. night-vision goggles, almond water, first-aid kit, etc. * Has a small hospital, police force, and fire department. The "Tom's Diner" * Resides Tom, as the name suggests. * Was a chef before no-clipping into the backrooms. * Has food supplies that could last for another 2 years. * Tom is a cheerful and optimistic person. The Lucid Group * A population of 8 people that no-clipped while dreaming. * Known to no-clip to different levels and out of the Backrooms. * This group is not confirmed to be real, as only one person has mentioned it, furthermore, the person refuses to reveal the location of the supposed group. Guide Outpost 01 * Biggest remote outpost of The Tourism Guide. * A general population of 80~86 (travellers and by-passers not included.) * Always moving, relocate every few weeks. * Allows new people or by-passer to have a rest inside, or trading. * Good defence and weaponary * Can recruit new members inside. * Have search and rescue teams ready on stand-by in case of emergency. Leaving Level 0 It is very simple to leave. Just exit using an entry point or use your own entry point to go back. Although, exiting through an unknown entry point could lead to even worse places than the Backrooms. You can go into some dark rooms, then end up on Level 1. Category:Levels Category:Bullshit